


Accidental Magic

by DREAMi_Girl



Series: Golden Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: F/M, Harry's Nami and Sanji's adopted kid, but Sanji and Nami aren't dating and never will be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DREAMi_Girl/pseuds/DREAMi_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accidental magic really comes through when you need it. Especially when it comes to getting out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Magic

Harry was supposed to be in his room. Not only was he sick, he was currently grounded for slipping purple dye into Nami's shampoo (he felt that the prank was worth the punishment because Nami's expression had been  _priceless_ ).

And yet, here he was, wandering around the tangerine groves in Cocoyashi Village like he didn't have a care in the world.

After all, he had enough time to get back to Nami's house without anyone noticing his absence.

"Neh, Johnny-kun, did you hear that?"

"Sounds like someone's walking around here. Oi! Yosaku, is that you? Nami-aneki?"

Well, shit.

Harry smothered a yelp and darted behind a tree as Nojiko-chan and Johnny-nii-san came down the path together. The green eyed boy swore mentally as a cough tore itself from his throat, revealing his presence. A desperate wish to be anywhere but the tangerine groves filled his head as Nojiko and the former bounty hunter approached his hiding spot.

_POP!_

Harry squealed in shock as he fell through the air and landed on his bed with a  _flump_ (!), startled by the sudden change in scenery.

What the hell did he just do?

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Why are his feet so dirty?" Sanji asked in bewilderment as he carried the half-asleep eight year old past the living room where Nojiko and Johnny were.

The couple exchanged a startled look.

"You don't think . . ."

"No way."

"Yeah, s'not possible."

". . ."

". . ."

"He was out in the grove last night, wasn't he?"

"Yep. Looks like it."


End file.
